


What Would Xavier Do?

by Medie



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Humor, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen kind of has superpowers and Pooch, well, Pooch is totally NOT to blame</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Xavier Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Written HC_Bingo for the prompt "unwanted superpower - sudden onset"

"Oh, see, I blame you."

Across the room, Pooch stopped mid-snack to offer his most innocent of faces. Said face was not anything to laugh about. We are talking the ultimate in 'Get out of jail - or at least off the couch - free' card weaponry. The absolute _finest_ that money, or facial muscles, could get you.

"Me?"

With a tone so dulcet, it was quite possible the angels sang. Okay, probably not, but everybody got the warm and fuzzies. Yeah, no luck there either, but they at least thought about it.

Well, they _should have_. Did no one respect the power of the Pooch anymore?

Hmph.

"Yes, you." Jensen was scowling and his computer was bouncing ominously as Clay and Cougar lowered the plexiglass into place.

"Jensen, I seriously don't see how this is my fault."

In retrospect, Pooch knew that was not the right thing to say. Oh good god, there weren't enough ways in the world to properly explain just how not the right thing to say it was. Jensen was still a little touchy about the whole situation and Cougar had said - okay, _communicated_ by way of eyebrows and head angles - that keeping him calm would be best.

" _Pooch_." Aisha looked at him, but yeah, damage done and so very too little, too late. She did get kudos for at least trying to head him off at the pass. A half second faster and, yeah, it might have even worked.

Damn. He really had to remember to listen to her more often. At least in matters not related to potential homicides.

The plexiglass jerked violently about a second before Jensen exploded. Not literally, at least. Small mercy there, but good enough. Cougar would have Pooch's balls if the explosion were of the literal variety. Cougar was definitely holding a grudge over the whole 'Jensen captured and subjected to terrible, most totally illegal experiments' thing.

Really, really holding a grudge. Judging by the look on his face, Cougar was absolutely going to kill him.

Assuming Jolene didn't get him first. (Free babysitting service with bonus onboard tech support does not happen every day, Linwood) Jensen was the only one willing to change diapers. She did make a fair point there. Shit, thinking about that, he might just play in a little traffic himself. How one baby could -- right, bad time to be cringing. Really bad time.

Inside his little plexiglass-enclosed, mostly breakable free area, Jensen popped up and jabbed a finger in Pooch's direction. "You said, and I _quote_ , 'What's the worst that can happen? You end up with a kickin' superpower?' Pooch? Telekinesis?" The plexiglass pushed outward with every jab of his finger. "How's _that_ for kicking?"

Clay got between them, facing Jensen, his hands holding the plexiglass. " _Jensen_ , snap out of it! You don't get a handle on this thing -- "

Jensen stumbled backward, sitting down at the same instant the computer clattered to the floor. Muttering a stream of profanity - well, it sounded like it to Pooch anyway, what'd he know about that crap? - he inched back to the plexiglass-covered wall and pulled his knees up. When they were against his chest, he rested his forehead against one, and started counting. In Spanish.

On the other side of the glass, at Clay's side, Cougar started doing the same. Aisha stayed with Pooch, watching silently, and Pooch? Well, Pooch just felt like a horse's ass a little.

They all waited, Cougar and Jensen counting in unison, until the plexiglass had stopped vibrating. Then Clay stepped away. Still had to put a door in the thing (even bad ass telekinetics had to tinkle) and the hinges weren't going to screw in themselves.

While he went for the drill, Pooch inched forward. "Jensen, man, I -- Fuck, I'm sorry. This isn't fair and I should've -- " he looked at Cougar, spreading his hands. He didn't have any idea -- how the hell does a guy apologize for jinxing a dude? "Look, how about we marathon some X-Men or something? You're like our very own Jean Grey, right? So, it'll be good practice."

Okay, so technically that probably wasn't the best way to phrase it. Not that Jensen had any problems with being cast as a chick - seriously, with Aisha on board, nobody was arguing _that_ anymore. Hell, Pooch'd never argued it anyway. He definitely knew which of them was stronger. Jolene won that one every damn time - just, well, yeah. He was probably not helping matters much at all.

Except Jensen was looking up at him over the rims of glasses. "Is there popcorn involved?"

"Dude, popcorn, candy, and whatever big gulp your geeky heart desires." Pooch held his hand over his heart. "My treat."

"Your treat?" Jensen chewed his lip for a moment.

"Absolutely," Pooch promised. "My treat. Whatever you want."

"Okay then," Jensen sat up. "Grab a pencil, Pooch. You're going to need it."


End file.
